


Opal kills Opal

by Carliro



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Fights, Gen, Mutant Rights, Teen Angst, Tragedy, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 09:56:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3645969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carliro/pseuds/Carliro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day Opal from Korra challenges Opal from Steven Universe. Who will win!?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opal kills Opal

It was a very boring day at the Gem house. Steven and Amethyst were watching commercialism tomfoolery tv of neocortex abominations, showing much stimulatory shows like Spongebob and Fox News. Pearl much didn't like, so she scoffed in pure snobbery of despise.

"Ugh, you pitiful lower minded FOOLS cannot bear to unintellectualise your craniums, you FOOLS!" she said meanly and superioritily.

Pearl got so MAD that her mammaies ejaculated BLOOD, but it was a protoplasmic artificial blood, so it opened a portal to another dimmension. A gust of air flowed into the room,, and from the portal came an evil, ugly megabitch, grinning evilly with her slutty eyes. It was.....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................OPAL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Who the fuck are you?" asked Amethyst surprisedly, eating a nacho.

Opal got very MAD. She much didn't like that these stupid colourful women did not know who she was, she must impose her dominance over these retarded bitches. She roared in this displeasure, then airbended and began taking the air out of Steven's lungs!

"Now you sharr know who arways wins HIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" cackled Opal maniacly with her rotten pussy.

"OMFG STOP THAT YOU'LL KILL HIM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" exasperated Pearl hysterically like a mother of ages.

Steven was suffocated still, his alveloi ruptured and tons of black carcinogenic blood were extracted from his lungs alongside the air, all of which fell on Pearl's clothes. Pearl got very MAD, so she took out her sword and attacked Opal, but he airbended it away!

"You wirr NEVAH win HIHIHIHIHIHIHIHI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" cackled Opal meanly and sluttily.

She eventually got bored, and used an air shuriken to cut out Steven's head. She much liked killing the unlawful little brat, licking the blood from his cut neck with much pleasure like it was a penis of dementia.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO THIS HAVE NO PARDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" cried Pearl unrighteously, she was MAD because she was on her period.

Amethyst agreed, and so the two danced and became the giant woman (geddit) known as Opal.

"I'm the real Opal and you will DIE you fucking poser bitch!" the Opal gem of swastika arms said meanly.

"Oh yeah fuck me good me baby yeah" mocked Opal the human meanly and sarcastically.

Opal got very MAD, so she threw all her arrows at her. But Opal simply AUGHED, she airbended all the arrows away.

"This is getting boring, prepare to die!" cockled Opal meanly.

She then pointed her vagina at Opal's gem and squirted toxic fluids! Opal couldn't believe it, her chest gem dissolved! Her boobs got very saggy and putrid, oozing rotten pus milk as Opal's form distabilised. Opal took the moment to jump on Opal's forehead and squirted again. Opal the gem lost control of her bowels and expelled immense putrid oceans of pappy chocolate butt cum, before she finally died. Opal the human smiled, she took out a cigar and dipped it on the shit and lighted it, inhaling deeply.

"Groovy" she finalised.

The end.


End file.
